


The Love of Your Life

by StarSparkle2403



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: Tony hadn't meant for this to happen, but it did, and now, to make sure his baby is born healthy, he needs to find an Alpha to live with.He just hopes that they're nice.





	1. "We Have A Slight Problem."

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't start another WIP, and especially not another A/B/O one, but oh well.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: There is a brief mention of abortion in this chapter.

There are times in history when people do something amazing.

This wasn’t one of those times.

Tony was currently curled up in a ball in Rhodey’s arms, crying his eyes out.

“Tones…” Rhodey said sadly, rubbing his best friend’s back. “We’ll work this out.”

“We’re here for you,” Pepper said as she ran a hand through his hair. “We always will be.”

Tony sniffed and looked up at them. “Thanks,” he whispered. He curled up even tighter and buried his head in Rhodey’s shoulder. Pepper pressed close to his back, still running her fingers through his hair.

“Do you want to lay down?” Rhodey asked. “You might be more comfortable.”

Tony nodded and slid down onto the floor in front of the couch. Pepper grabbed some blankets and Rhodey followed him. The three laid down and entangled their limbs with each other. Tony immediately felt more at ease now that his two favorite people were cuddled up under the blankets with him.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening,” Tony said quietly. “I’ve been so careful.”

“Everyone makes mistakes,” Pepper soothed.

“Not ones this big.” 

{+}

Tony sat in a chair in the exam room nervously, waiting for the doctor to come. 

“Mr. Stark?” the doctor asked, coming into the room and holding a hand out to Tony.

“That’s me, but you can just call me Tony,” he replied and shook the doctor’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Doctor Banner.”

“You can just call me Bruce if you’d like.”

“Okay. Bruce it is.” Tony rubbed his palms on his jeans. “So, what’s first?” he asked.

“Well, usually we would have to take a bit of blood to run a few tests, but it looks like you already had that done, so instead, I can talk to you about some options.”

Tony blew out a breath. “That sounds good.”

“You’re only a few weeks along, so terminating the pregnancy is still an option,” Bruce said gently.

One of Tony’s hands found its way onto his stomach. “I don’t want to do that. No matter how… unexpected this was, I want to keep it.”

Bruce smiled. “If you’re sure that’s what you want.”

“I do.”

“Then we may have a slight problem.”


	2. The Problem

“What do you mean ‘problem?’” Tony asked worriedly.

“Seeing as you aren’t bonded, and the father isn’t in the picture, there may be a few complications with the pregnancy.”

“What do you mean?”

“As a fetus is growing, hormones from both the mother, or father, in your case, and from their mate help speed up it’s development. If there aren’t two sets of hormones, the fetus may not develop fully.”

Tony stared at him in shock. Never in a million years had he ever imagined that his baby could be hurt by that fact that he hadn’t settled down. “What can I do?” he asked. “There’s got to be something.”

“There is, actually,” Bruce said, pulling a flier out. “There is a program that matches pregnant omegas with a partner to live the duration of their pregnancy with.” He handed the flier to Tony before continuing. “Everyone who signs up is screened thoroughly before they can be matched with an omega. If you apply, you’ll be given scent samples of people in the area to choose from.”

Tony stared at the flyer in his hand. _“If this is the best chance my baby has, then I can endure nine or so embarrassing months with a complete stranger,”_ he thought.

{+}

Steve picked up his phone from where it was vibrating on his kitchen counter. When he saw who was calling, he immediately picked up.

“Hello?”

“Someone has chosen your scent sample.”

Steve almost dropped the phone. “What?” 

“Someone chose your-”

“Yeah, I heard you it’s just… I didn’t think that someone ever would.” He sat down heavily on one of the stools by the island.

“It was bound to happen some time,” Sam replied matter of factly. “There aren’t many people signed up for this.”

“I know. I just haven’t mentally prepared myself yet,” Steve said, voice shaking.

“Do you need me to come over?” Sam asked.

Steve shook his head, then realised Sam couldn’t see him and said, “No, I’m okay. Can you send me the information?”

“I can, but I can’t give you everything until you two meet and decide whether or not to do this.”

“Do you have any idea when that will be?” Steve asked nervously.

“This Saturday, I think.”


	3. The Meeting

Tony sat nervously in the small café he had chosen to meet in. 

“Here you go,” Clint said, sitting a cup on the table. “I read that coffee was bad for babies, so I brought you hot chocolate instead.”

“Thanks.”

“If you need anything, just yell. I’ll be at the counter.”

“Will do.”

Tony fidgeted with his cup for a few minutes before the door opened. He looked up and his heart almost stopped.

_“Holy hell, that guy is hot.”_

Clint whistled appreciatively from behind the counter.

The guy blushed and looked around before walking up to Clint. “What can I do for you?” Clint asked, leaning over the counter toward him and smiling flirtatiously.

“Um, I’m here to meet someone,” the guy said shyly.

Clint immediately backed off, his smile turning sharp. “I assume you mean Tony?”

The guy’s eyes widened in surprise. “Yeah, I do.”

“He’s over there,” Clint said, nodding at Tony. The guy looked over and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Clint held up his hand. “I just wanted to say that-”

“You’ll cut off my dick if I do anything to him?” the guy asked in amusement.

“No.” Clint’s grinned. “He will. I’ll just bail him out.”

The guy looked back over at Tony apprehensively. 

“Don’t worry,” Clint said. “He’s nice most of the time.”

“Good to know.”

“Stop spreading lies about me, Katniss,” Tony called out. 

“They aren’t lies if they’re true.”

The guy went over to Tony and held out his hand. “Hello. I’m Steve Rogers.”

“Tony Stark,” Tony replied, shaking his hand. “Please, sit down.”

Steve sat down, fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket nervously. “Uh. I don’t really know what to say.”

Tony chuckled. “Tell me a little about yourself.”

“I’m an artist,” Steve said quietly. Tony motioned for him to go on. “I do pretty much everything. Concept art, animation.” He glanced away, embarrassed. “My friend and I are working on a comic book.”

“Really?” Tony asked eagerly. “What’s it about?”

Steve’s eyebrows rose. “You actually want to know?”

“Um, yeah,” Tony said.

“Oh.” Steve looked utterly baffled. “Okay then.”

{+}

Steve walked out of the café with a huge smile on his face. He and Tony had talked for at least an hour before deciding that they would go ahead with the plan for them to live together.

That thought stopped him in his tracks.

 _“Stop thinking of this like a date,”_ he told himself. _“Just because he chose you doesn’t mean he likes you that way.”_


	4. Moving In

Tony waited by the door of his penthouse for Steve to arrive.

“Sit down, Tones,” Rhodey called from the living room. “You’re not going to make him come any faster by standing there.”

“I know,” Tony sighed, going over and flopping down next to him on the couch.

“Careful,” Rhodey yelped. “You don’t want to injure the little bean, do you?”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure that didn’t hurt the kid.”

Rhodey shrugged. “You never know,” he said. He slung an arm around Tony’s shoulders and pulled him closer. “You could have asked me to do this Alpha thing.” 

“Bruce said that since I see you as a brother, it won’t work,” Tony replied, cuddling closer.

“You see me as a brother?” Rhodey asked quietly.

Tony looked up at him incredulously. “Of course I do. Why is that news to you?”

Rhodey pulled Tony into a hug as a response. 

“That reminds me,” Tony said into his chest. “How would you like to be my baby’s godfather?”

Rhodey just hugged him tighter.

{+}

“This is not what I’m used to,” Steve said as he, Sam, and Bucky stepped into the elevator. “This is way too fancy.”

“Is this seriously all you’re bringing?” Bucky asked, nodding to the boxes he and Steve were carrying. “And why does he not have to carry anything?”

“Because I’m only here to verify that Steve makes it to the omega’s place of residence and that neither of them are in danger,” Sam replied with a smirk. “Steve also likes me better.” 

“He does not!” Bucky exclaimed. “I’m his best friend!”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

Steve rolled his eyes at them and exited the elevator when the doors opened. Knocking on the only door in the hall, Steve called over his shoulder, “Would you two stop fighting and get over here?”

“Who’s fighting, and can I watch?” Tony asked, pulling the door open, a small smile on his face.

“I’d fight for you anytime, sweetheart,” Bucky said, strolling up to them with his best smile on his face.

“Hmm.” Tony looked him up and down. “Not really my type, but I would be lying if I said I wasn’t curious.”

“Tony, leave the nice man alone,” a voice said from inside. 

“But Honeybear,” Tony whined, turning around. “This one flirted first.”

“That’s no excuse,” the voice called. “And let them in. Try being polite for once.”

“Bossy,” Tony muttered, but his eyes were sparkling. He waved the men inside before gesturing to an alpha standing in the living room. “This is Rhodey, professional sourpuss.”

The alpha shook his head. “I am not a sourpuss. Stop introducing me like that,” he told Tony in amusement. He held out a hand to Steve. “James Rhodes.”

Steve smiled, shifting the boxes into one arm and shaking his hand with the other. “Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you.”

“So you’re the one that has to deal with him for the next few months,” Rhodes said. “I apologize in advance. Good luck with him.”

Steve glanced over to where Bucky and Tony were flirting again. “I feel like I’m going to need all the luck I can get.”


	5. Tony Explains Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeugmagueen brought to my attention that the reasoning behind Tony needing an Alpha around wasn't explained really well, so here's a chapter to explain it better!

“Okay, now that that’s done,” Bucky said, flopping onto the couch dramatically, “someone explain to me why it’s necessary for Steve to live here for the next few months.”

“You didn’t even do anything,” Steve said, swatting the back of his head. “I’m the one that put everything away.”

“And I already told you why he’s needed here,” Sam added, lifting Bucky’s feet so he could sit down.

Bucky shook his head. “No, you just told me that sometimes pregnant Omegas need someone around. You didn’t go into specifics.”

“I don’t understand it fully myself,” Steve admitted, stepping aside so Tony could sit in the armchair beside the couch.

As Tony settled himself, he said, “It’s actually pretty interesting.”

“Oh, here we go,” Rhodey said, rolling his eyes. He turned to Steve. “You might want to sit down.”

“So I started researching after Bruce told me about this program, because he only said that it was necessary for the development of the baby.”

(“Who’s Bruce?” Steve asked Rhodey quietly.

“His doctor,” Rhodey replied.)

“And it turns out that embryos respond to the hormones of their maternal parent more than those of their paternal parent while they’re developing, which isn’t that surprising, but that means that any fluctuations in the maternal parent’s hormone levels can affect the development of the fetus.”

(“Does he always get this into stuff?” Sam asked.

Rhodey shook his head. “This is tame compared to other times.”)

“The problem with that is that an Omega that isn’t mated has more fluctuations, and if the other parent of the fetus isn’t around, there are even more than that, because there’s no one to help balance out the hormones. That means that there needs to be someone to stand in for the absent parent, and familial stand-ins just don’t cut it.”

“Ooooh. So that’s why,” Bucky said.

“That actually makes sense,” Steve said, nodding thoughtfully.

“So that’s pretty much it,” Tony said, lounging back in his chair.

Rhodey’s phone went off and he pulled it out. “Shoot, I have to go,” he said. He stood up and gave Tony a hug and a peck on the cheek. “Be nice to Steve now, alright.”

“I’m always nice,” Tony replied. Rhodey raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, I’m nice most of the time.”

“We actually have to go, too,” Sam said, pushing Bucky off the couch before standing up as well. “This one volunteered to help me over at the Dynamic Services office,” he continued, gesturing to Bucky, who was laying on the ground and glaring up at him.

“I did not volunteer,” he grumbled. “You tricked me into helping.”

“Either way, we need to get going.” Sam hauled Bucky up and herded him toward the door. Rhodey followed them out, a grin on his face. 

“Have fun, kids!” Bucky yelled before the door shut behind them.


	6. JARVIS and Cuddles

“Sooooo….” Steve fidgeted nervously.

Tony stood up and walked over to sit next to him. “Want to watch a movie?”

“Uh, sure,” Steve replied. “What do you want to watch?”

“I don’t care.” Tony shrugged. “J, put on something good,” he said.

“Of course, Sir.”

Steve jumped at the voice and watched with wide eyes as the TV turned itself on. “Um, hello?”

“Hello, Captain Rogers. I am JARVIS, Sir’s personal AI,” the voice said.

“AI?” Steve turned to Tony. “You have an AI?”

“I have a couple,” Tony said happily. “But J is the most advanced.”

Steve was stunned. “You have a couple? How did you get them?”

Tony grinned proudly. “I made them. They’re my babies.” He ran a hand down his stomach. “Well, my first babies.”

“That’s amazing,” Steve breathed. “You’re amazing.”

Tony blushed and ducked his head. “It’s not that impressive,” he said.

“It is,” Steve said firmly, squeezing one of Tony’s hands. And it was. Steve had never heard of anyone being able to create an AI, let alone thinking of it as a child.

“It really is, Sir,” JARVIS said. “Although I don’t know how I feel about being referred to as a ‘baby.’”

“Suck it up, Buttercup,” Tony replied. “And order me some of those peanut butter banana ice cream cookies from the bakery down the street.”

“Shall I ask them to put some chocolate croissants in the bag as well?”

“You know me so well,” Tony said happily. 

{+}

Things were going well in Steve’s eyes. Tony was easy to get along with once you got used to his constant stream of quips that were mixed with a healthy dose of flirting. Tony didn’t seem to mind him being there either.

The only problem was that, lately, Tony had been acting like something was bothering him. He was twitchy and had been getting progressively grumpier as the days went on.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Steve finally asked as they sat on the couch one night.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Tony grumbled. Steve raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you do that. Don’t make that face.” Steve just stared at him. “Arg, fine!”

Steve waited patiently as Tony gathered his thoughts.

(He was gathering his courage as well, but Steve didn’t know that.)

“I want to cuddle.”

“What?” 

“I want to cuddle,” Tony repeated quietly.

Steve hesitated for a moment before sliding over and wrapping an arm around Tony’s shoulders. “Is this better?” he asked.

“Mmhm,” Tony mumbled, snuggling closer. “The baby likes it too.”

Steve’s heart stopped working for a moment. “Oh.”


End file.
